


High School Fantasy

by E_09



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Anal Penetration, First Time, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, M/M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_09/pseuds/E_09
Summary: Ed is a shy gay guy and has a crush on two “straight” guys at his school but one day things finally go his way





	1. Ed’s First Time Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This has no fandom really I just wanted to share this story hope you enjoy

As Ed walked to school, he looked around and realized how unhappy he was. His eyes then darted across the road as he saw...Ben. Ben’s hot bleach blond hair made Ed feel so calm, his dashing smile make Ed’s leg feel like jelly, his amazing physique made his mouth water. Suddenly he was snapped out of his trance by a push to the side. Nervously he walked on into school only to be confronted by another guy that he had been crushing on for forever. Fin... His huge arms and pillar legs. He was chiseled jaw line was so perfect. He was like 6 foot 4 at least and it turned him on so much. Ed could just imagine him pinning him down and... His thought was broken by the bell. 

Ed walked to lesson as the day went on Ed went from lesson to lesson until finally he had PE . He went into the changing room and was caught by the sight of BOTH Fin and Ben stood there shirtless in boxer shorts. Ed legs went to jelly again. but he quickly ran through and went through the lesson periodically staring at Ben and Fin. 

When the lesson was over Ed got changed and quickly started walking. But as Ed walked he felt a hand turn me around. It was Ben. His damn smile caught Ed off guard and he was speechless. "Can I walk with you" Ben asked. "Ermm... ermm.... Yeah sure" Ed said. They walked to Ed house and Ed nervously invited Ben in. They sat on the sofa and talked for a bit. The time passed by and they kept talking. Ed's parents were gone for the month so they were not coming home. "Hey can I use your shower" Ben asked. "Sure" Ed replied immediately thinking of the amazing chance he had. "Third Door on your left" Ed said with a smile. 

Sometime went by and Ed heard Ben get into the shower. Ed took his chance. He tried to open the door. "Yes its open" Ed whispered. Ed peered through the gap and there he was. Butt naked. Ed instantly felt his dick harden. Ben's ass was so perfect. He turned round and Ed got an amazing view. His amazingly huge pecks turned Ed on so much as we worked he sat down Ed looked at every ab Ben had they were so perfect the Ed got the best view. Ben’s dark brown pubes were a bush around his amazing 6.5" dick it's beautiful tip made Ed’s mouth water and Ed felt pre-cum leaking out of Ed's rock hard dick.

"Hey" Ben said immediately snapping Ed out of his trance."Oh I'm so sorry" Ed said suddenly really scared "Nah it's fine" Ben said calmly. "I know you've liked me for ages its pretty obvious" Ben said happily. "Are you not pissed that I'm such a perv" Ed said obviously very embarrassed."No the whole reason I'm here is I wanna fuck you" Ben said licking his lips. "Why!?" Ed asked very startled. "I thought you were straight?". "Nope" Ben Laughed. Still completely naked. "I'm Bi. And you're exactly my type:Nerdy, Hot, Blond " "Well erm... Thanks I guess" Ed said Ben walked out of the shower and a bit closer to Ed. "So..." Ben said seductively "Yeah" Ed said quietly "Wanna fuck?" Ben asked "Ermm,......Erm.. Yeah" Ed said happily Ben walked closer and grabbed Ed's cock through his school trousers. He lent in for a kiss and Ed complied. They allowed each other to explorer each other's mouths with their tongues. Ben pulled off Ed's tie and began ripping off Ed's shirt. Ben moved down and started to undo Ed's Belt. Then he yanked down Ed's trousers and underwear

"Shall we move this to the bedroom" Ed asked "Hell yeah" Ben said Ed jumped onto Ben and wrapped his legs around his naked body. Ben threw Ed onto the bed and jumped on top of him. They made out for a while and Ben began grinding there rock solid dicks together. Ed's was the same size as Ben's so there was compotition there but Ben was stronger and more muscular than Ed so Ben was currently dominating. Ed flipped himself over so he was now on top. Ed moved his head down and started licking Ben's pecs. Then he moved to his small pink nipples and Ed sucked on those for about 20 mins. They just tasted so delicious.

Slowly but forcefully Ben pushed Ed's head towards his crotch. Ed complied but on his way down he licked every crevice in Ben's magnificent physique.

When Ed finally reached Ben's cock he gingerly kissed the tip. Then Ben grabbed the back of Ed's head and skewered him on his dick. Ed moved his head up and down on Ben's dick as Ben moaned loudly. Ed slavered all over it and savored the delicious taste of Ben's fuck stick. 30 minutes went by of Ed sucking Ben's dick. Quickly, Ben picked up Ed's head and spun him round. As Ed stuck his ass into Ben's face, Ed's slightly hair asshole made Ben's mouth water. Ben hungrily eat Ed's ass make him moan loudly which just turned Ben on more. Ben kept plunging his tongue hungrily into Ed's ass. Ed's tight ass periodically opened up eagerly for Ben's tongue.

10 minutes later Ben finally asked "Can I go in?" 

"Yes ....please... fuck me Ben just fuck me" Ed moaned.

Ben positioned himself behind Ed's ass "I'm going in" Ben said 

Slowly Ben pushed his cock into Ed's ass making Ed moan and squirm

"Oh fuck yes Ed your so tight. It feels so good around my fuck stick" Ben moaned while ploughing into Ed's ass. "Fuck Ben this feels so good" Ed groaned. Ben increased his speed and made Ed scream so load the neighbors probably heard.

Ben kept pounding Ed's juicy bubble butt which kept making Ed scream like a bitch. Ben was relentless in his pace. But suddenly he slowed down. It felt amazing to Ed.

Out of nowhere Ben started spanking Ed's ass. It hurt at first but quite quickly Ed started to really enjoy the spanking it made him so hard and made him moan quite loudly

"Holy fuck Ed. This is the best fuck ever" Ben moaned as he sped up again. 

Ben suddenly pulled out. It made Ed feel empty. "Hey why you pull out?" Ed complained."Turn round baby" Ben commanded. "Okay" Ed replied as he turned onto hid back.

Ed lay on his back and put his legs on Ben's broad strong shoulders."I'm ready" Ed said sexily. Ben positioned himself in front of Ed's fuckhole. Slowly he pushed in again. "Ohhh...Oh fuck yeah" Ed moaned as he squirmed.

Ben started to speedup "Oh Ed.. why didn't I think of fucking you sooner you are way better than any girl" Ben said while ramming Ed's ass with his fuck stick. 

Ben kept pounding whilst feeling Ed's wet chest

Ben pulled out again and pulled Ed's ass so Ed was resting on his neck. Ed's ass was stuck up in the air and was his legs dangled apart. Ben held on to his hips and pushed his dick into Ed's upwards facing ass.

"Yes I've always wanted to to jackhammer position" Ed moaned

Ben kept jumping up and down filling Ed's ass with hid meaty shlong

"I'm gonna cum" Ben screamed

"Fuck yeah cum in my ass, you filthy fucker" Ed moaned

"Okay" Ben said "Oh....Oh.....Ohhhhhhhhhh.. I'm cumming..I'm cumming!!!!" Ben screamed. Which was quickly followed by Ed's shouts "I'm cumming too"

Ed felt warm liquid fill him ass as he too sent warm liquid squirting all over his chest.

Ben pulled his dick out of Ed's ass and immediately his jizz began pouting out of Ed's ass. Quickly Ed flipped round and began sucking Ben's dick. Ben's jizz tasted amazing it was so sweet and Ed couldn't get enough of it.

Ben grabbed Ed's head and lifted it off his dick. Ben turned Ed round and started eating his own cum out of Ed's ass which made both him and Ed go wild. Ben eating his ass made Ed cum for the second time which then made Ben cum too. 

Exhausted, Ben and Ed collapsed onto Ed's bed and sat there snuggling all night periodically Ed sucked Ben off or Ben ate Ed's ass.


	2. Switcheroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Ben are back at it but this time with a twist

It has been a few weeks since Ben and Ed had first fucked. They had fucked on and off but tonight Ed wanted to try something new…

Ben arrived finally and Ed was very horny. He immediately grabbed Ben by his dick and dragged him up to his bed. 

“Fuck the for-play I wanna fuck you this time” Ed said dirtily in Ben ear 

“Ermm…... Hell yeah!” Ben exclaimed. Ben lent to Ed’s ear and whispered “Fuck me”

Ed was so turned on. He grabbed Ben by his huge pecs through his shirt and pushed him over onto the bed and began moving his shirt up and started kissing his abs again. Ed licked every crevice of Ben's abs and moved all around.

Ed then moved up to Ben's huge pecks. He kissed them all over and licked them in spirals until Ed reached Ben's nipples. Ed sucked on Ben's nipples until they were hard. He then played with them with his tongue and bite them with his teeth

"Oh Ed....fuck yes Ed" Ben moaned as he ran his hands through Ed's hair.

Ed lifted Ben's shirt up and over his head. Ed got off the bed and just admired Ben. Sat there on his bed with no shirt on and his hard dick just visible through his dark denim jeans.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked obviously horny.

"Sorry, I was just admiring the view" Ed said with a wink before jumping back onto the bed to continue exploring Ben's mouth with his tongue. As they continued to make out Ben grabbed Ed's arms and flipped the round so Ed was on bottom. Ben moved his head down and started undoing Ed's belt and jeans. Ed stood up and let Ben pull his jeans down. 

Ed stayed stood up and let Ben pull his underwear down ever so slightly. Ed's semi-erect cock sprung out and hit Ben in the face making them both chuckle. 

Ben took Ed's cock in his mouth and began sucking on it. Ed watched Ben's head bob to forwards and backwards on his fuck stick making him moan softly

Ed then grabbed Ben’s head and started thrusting quickly into it making Ben choke.

Ben’s eyes started to water. Ed released his head and Ben came off and started spluttering 

“That was so hot!” Ben panted 

"Good" Ed winked

"Turn around baby" Ed said

"Okay" Ben replied

Ed looked thirstily at Ben's juice ass then slapped his cheeks leaving red hand prints on his ass

Ed grabbed Ben's ass cheeks and spread them and instantly stuck his tounge right in his ass

Ben's ass tasted delicious and it was so beautifully hairy but so smooth

Ed ate Ben's ass out for about 15 minutes before Ben snapped him out of it

"Fuck me already" Ben moaned 

Ben turned onto his back. Put his legs on Ed's shoulders and braced his all hole

Ed pushed his dick into Bens meaty cunt

"Oh fuck yeah" Ben moaned.

Ed kept pushing his cock into Ben's asshole making him moan like crazy

Ed went on for a few minutes then stopped. He pulled out and Ben went into his hands and knees. 

Ed went down to Ben's ass again. He admired the dark hair around Ben's hole. Ed went in for some more licks then quickly thrusted his fuckstick into Ben's ass. He kept thrusting gradually getting quicker. "Ohh..Oh..fuck..yeah...oh" Ben panted. Ed grabbed Ben.s hair and held his head back and began thrusting into him harder."Oh fuck yeah Ben this is amazing" Ed moaned."Yeah...it..really..fucking.is" Ben said. 

"Oh I'm gonna cum," Ed moaned 

"Quick, cum in my mouth" Ben said sexily

Ed positioned his dick over Bens mouth and started to tug at it quickly

"Ohhhhh fuck yeah " Ed said as he jizzed into Bens mouth

As he did this Ben cam all over the bed. They collapsed onto the bed panting

"That was fucking amazing" Ben panted

"Yeah but I prefer the other way" Ed said 

"Yeah same" Ben said


	3. Toilet Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed meets fin alone in the toilet and things get frisky

Ring

School was over and Ed had stayed for a study session and it had finished.

Ed went to the large metal urinal all schools have

Fin was there and he was taking a piss. Ed walked past him and started pissing. They both finished at the same time, but as Ed end to leave Fin stepped infront of him with his dick still hanging out.It was was huge a good 6 inches and still growing as he got harder.

"Ermmm..." Ed said. "Suck me" Fin demanded. "what no I..." Ed said but was interrupted but fin kissing him

Ed got flustered and pulled away

"What did you do that for" Ed asked confused

"I know you've been staring at me in the changing rooms" Fin said with a wink

"Erm..." Ed stammered. "Exactly" Fin said

"So..no-one is in the school. Suck me" Fin said forcefully 

"Okay" Ed said. Ed got onto his knees and put Fins 9 inch erect cock into his mouth. He began to suck.

"Oh yeah...that's it" Fin moaned

He began running his hands through Ed's hair. He lightly pulled on his hair.

Fin was moaning and started pulling Ed's hair really hard. 

Out of nowhere Fin started grabbing the back of Ed's head, pushing him onto his dick until Ed's nose was against Fin's light brown bush of pubic hair. Ed began choking but Fin still didn't let go.

Fin finally let go and Ed came off his dick spluttering for air. "What did you do that for ?!" Ed asked.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Fin replied apologetically

"It's fine" Ed replied with a wink as he returned to Fins dick. "Just don't do it again" Ed said as he re-engulfed Fin's dick.

Ed kept sucking on Fin's fuckstick for god knows how long until he felt Fin reach for his head again.

"Oohhhh....I'm gonna cum" Fin moaned as he bucked his cock into Ed's mouth. Ed felt warm liquid fill his mouth as Fin moaned. Ed swallowed every last drop of Fin's cum and then proceeded to look up Fin as he licked his large purple cock head clean. 

"That was incredible" Fin said "But I wanna fuck you next time!" Fin said with a wink 

Ed kissed Fin's cockhead and winked. "Well I'm looking forward to it" Ed whispered. 

After that Ed kissed all over find balls and round to the area between Fin's asshole and balls. It turned out that that was Fin's weak spot and after about 10 mins Fin was close again

"Oh I'm gonna run again...oh..ohhhhhhhhhh" Fin screamed as he came all over Ed's face

"Lick it off my face then" Ed commanded . "Oi" Fun said "Don't tell me what do do!" Fin protested as he smacked Ed's ass really hard 

Fin bent down and started to lick as of his own cum. It tasted delicious 

after that, Fin put his dick into his boxers and zipped up his jeans. Ed stood up and was face to face with Fin. Fin just slapped Ed's ass through his trousers and squeezed it. "I'll be looking forward to eating that" Fin said sexily. And he left the room


	4. Fin and Ed Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ed sucked Fin off in the toilet. Both wanted more

Ed was still intrigued by the blowjob he had given Fin so he decided he wanted to take Fin up on his offer to fuck him 

Several days after the incident in the toilet Ed had PE

Fin and Ed were the last in the PE changing room both of them were almost fully clothed. Ed walked over to Fin as he put his trousers on. Ed walked past him and squeezed Fin's ass just before he pulled his jeans over it.

"Oi" Fin protested

"You loved it really" Ed winked

"Right that's it get your ass over here!" Fin commanded 

Ed walked over to Fin and kissed his neck. He started at his collar bone and started licking all around his neck

"Let's go all the way this time" Ed said 

"Fuck yes" Fin said

Quickly Ed and Fin ran back to Fin's house as Ed's parents had come home

As soon as they closed the door their tounges were down each others throats

Fin wasn't messing around and immediately was removing Ed's shirt. Ed pushed Fin onto the couch and started unbuttoning Fin's shirt

As Fin and Ed kept kissing both of them kept undressing eventually leaving a trail of clothes around Fin's house until they reached the front room.

Both were Sat in the sofa and were making out 

Ed worked his way down to Fin's neck and licked and kisses his was down to Fin's big beefy nipples and kisses and sucked on them. We got one of them in his mouth and began chewing on it and flicking it with his tounge.

He went back up to Fin's thick armpit hair and We just shoved his face into it

Ed went down to to the centre of Fin's chest. Fin allowed Ed to explore his abs with his tounge

Eventually Fin started pushing Ed's head down towards his dick. Ed complied and as he brought Fin's underwear down he made eye contact with Fin and kept that she contact


End file.
